


Everything Comes to Light

by BluejayKouhai



Series: St. Demstall Adventures [4]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Outted relationship, hickey, protective Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayKouhai/pseuds/BluejayKouhai
Summary: Zach and Charlie come to school with hickeys. Their friend group gets suspicious.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Charlie St. George, Zach Dempsey/Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: St. Demstall Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837204
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	Everything Comes to Light

**Author's Note:**

> I want to point this out, but I feel like Alex and Jessica's relationships is extremely toxic. Like no matter what Alex does for Jessica she always pushes him away or gets mad at him. In the end Alex always apologizes to her, and I just feel like she makes everything about her. Like I respect Jessica, but she was not healthy for Alex. Not only did she cheat on him twice, but she only talks to him when she needs something. A lot of these thoughts seeped into my writing, so I am sorry if it's a bit more bias against a character than usual. Alex is super precious in my mind, and he deserves the world. He is seen as a bad character, but literally he goes out of his way to help people and often thinks about others more than himself. I know that how I write Alex is in the realm of possibilities most of the time, but for Jessica I don't have that same connect, so I apologize if it she sounds out of character. Sorry for the small rant. This was suppose to be a super fluffy story, but it somehow turned into a protective hurt/comfort. I hate myself sometimes. I hope you enjoy the story though. I promise that I will try my best to write some fluff next time.

Being with a guy gets heated sometimes, but when you have three guys together it is just calling for trouble. Between Alex, Zach, and Charlie they knew that this day would come, just didn’t expect it so soon. So after a very heated make out session, they came out with a few more hickeys than expected. As the weekend ended, and school came back Charlie wasn't able to exactly hide anything.

“Hey Charlie. How was your weekend?” Tyler said as he saw him walk through the hall. He was digging through his locker trying to find the textbook for his next class. 

Charlie came up next to him and leaned against the nearby locker. Thinking about the events that happened over the weekend, his face already heated up. “Uhh. It was...good.” Charlie was panicked not really knowing what to do. Charlie couldn’t exactly say that he was in between his two boyfriends with their lips on his neck for a whole night. 

As Tyler finally finds his textbook he shoves it in his bag and looks at Charlie. The first thing he notices is that Charlie had a very noticeable hickey on both sides of his neck, and not just one, just a cluster of hickeys all gathering around. “Charlie? Are you good?” Tyler was a bit concerned, it looked like an animal attacked Charlie’s neck.

Charlie was a bit confused at Tyler’s question. “What do you mean?” Tyler was clearly shocked that Charlie hasn’t noticed any of that sooner. 

“Have you looked in a mirror recently?” Charlie was scared at this point. He hasn’t looked in a mirror all weekend. Or at least not after their little, if you could say that, make out session. Shit. 

“I got to go to class now.” Charlie quickly scurries off and heads to the bathroom. As he looks in the mirror he can clearly see many marks of various sizes on his neck. Charlie doesn’t know what to do. He has never had a hickey before and he doesn’t have anything to cover it up. As the warning bell rings, he sighs as he goes to class. Everyone in the school can tell that Charlie, had a little action recently. Even blind people could see Charlie’s hickeys. 

Zach came to school a bit sore after his little make out session with his boyfriends. His whole torso is covered in hickeys, so it hurts a bit to move too rapidly. He first sees Clay, Justin, and Tony talking about something. As he goes over to his locker Clay calls out to him. “Hey dude, you good?” All eyes were on Zach now. 

“Yeah nothing, just a bit sore.” Zach tried to brush it off, but his shirt wasn’t exactly the best to cover up the hickeys. Justin comes a bit closer to pat him on the shoulder but as he got closer, he could see the faint discoloration under his collar. 

“Dude did you get laid?” Justin instantly blurted out as he saw the hickey. After hearing this all of Zach’s logically thinking went out the window. 

“No, I just got hit...” Zach wasn’t even convincing himself with that lie. He could clearly see that none of the others even believe him, but that was the best thing that he could think of at the moment. 

“Hit by what?” Zach didn’t have any good excuses. His best bet was to make a run for it, but his leg would stop him from being able to do that. He just stood there panicking about everything. 

Then the first bell rings. “Saved by the bell,” Zach muttered to himself. “I have to go to class now.” Zach fakes a smile and starts walking towards his next class. He was going to kill those two the next time he sees them. 

As Alex walked around the school, he started little snippets of people’s conversation and stuff going on around the school. “Have you seen Charlie St. George? His neck is covered in hickeys.” A couple of girls were whispering. 

“Damn St. George has more game than we give him credit for. He got laid over the weekend, and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t have a girlfriend.” Alex heard the football players say through the halls. He knew that something was going to bite him in the ass, he just didn’t know who it was going to be.

As luck would have it he ran into Jessica and Ani walking down the hall. “Alex, I assume you heard the rumors going around the school?” Jessica was very suggestive in her tone when she said that. Ani closely caught on to what Jessica meant by that sentence. 

“No Jess, I have no idea. Please enlighten me with these rumors that are going on around the school.” Alex’s sarcastic response, and lack of interest in this conversation prompted Jessica to indulge him further. 

“Well if you haven’t seen Charlie, which I doubt, he has a bunch of hickeys. Would you so happen to have any idea about it?” Alex knew exactly where those came from. It came from him and Zach. It was a nice night, but they might’ve gotten a bit carried away.

“Nope, no idea where the most popular guy in school got some hickeys, but when you find out please tell me.” Alex didn’t want them to know about his relationship. He liked them being together without the outside pressure of having to conform to their standards and their weird question they know will come their way if they are out. Plus he had no idea how the two were about their relationship. Coming out a couple was one thing, but as a poly was something completely different. He knew that Jessica would suspect him because of feelings he admitted to her before. Alex just walked off as nothing had happened, but needed to meet up with the two soon to talk about their relationships. 

After sending out a text, they all met during lunch away from the prying eyes of the public. “So I’m assuming this meeting is about me?” Charlie stated as he munched on his sandwich. His doe eyes staring off at nothing in particular. 

“Yeah I just got confronted by Jess and Ani about if I knew anything about your hickeys.” Alex was nonchalant about it, but was really freaking out, because this was something special to him and he didn’t want it to be ruined by others. 

Zach sighed out too after hearing that. “I also got caught by Justin, Tony and Clay this morning.” They knew that one day their friends would find out about them just didn’t expect it so soon. They wanted to be more comfortable with each other, and be sure of each other before anyone else found out about them.

“Well we all knew that this would happen. I don't know why we are so surprised.” Alex was a little on edge, but knew he had to keep a calm head for them. 

Zach was the first one to respond. “Well yeah, but like I kinda expected us to have more time. And like tell them ourselves. Not them putting the pieces together to know that we are all together. Y’know?” They all just sat there thinking about it. Even with the facade that Zach was keeping, he was scared about others finding out about their relationships. Not because he was ashamed of them, but because he wanted to figure out who he was before telling the world. 

“Well it’s not the end of the world. From what I am hearing it just sounds like they suspect me and Alex hooking up and Zach just got horny with some girl. We still don't have to tell them anything if we don't want to. We can still wait. And it's mainly me they care about. Like have you seen my neck? Could you two have some restraint next time?” Charlie was running out of breath after saying all of that, but he wanted to reassure his boyfriends. He laughed a little at the last part of the sentence. He knew that they sometimes were not able to restrain themselves, but then who could blame them. 

“Oh shut up St. George, at least you don't look like a leopard.” Zach lifted his shirt a bit and gave a clear view of the marks all over his torso. Alex laughed a bit at the two of them having to hide hickeys, but lucky for Alex he didn’t have any.

“Well that must suck to be you two. I don't have any.” As Alex laughed, at the two’s struggle, they both looked at him.

“We could change that.” They both said in unison, which brought Alex out of his laughing fit. 

“Not here you two aren’t,” Alex said with a small glare to keep their hands off of him. They all just continued eating their lunch. “Well if you both agree we could just tell them. I know a lot of things would change and I’m not extremely against it, but I want both of you to be comfortable.” 

They both pondered it for a few seconds. “I don't know yet. I don't think I’m ready for that big step.” Zach said as he laid back to look at the clouds. 

“I agree with Zach on this. I know that they’ll accept us...it's just a big step. I’m just a little scared.” Charlie joined Zach in looking at the clouds. Alex promptly followed suit. 

“That’s okay. If you two aren’t ready then we won’t say anything.” They continued their lunch looking at the clouds and lightly holding hands. 

“Have you heard the news?” Jessica said as she sat down with the rest of the group. 

“You mean about St. George getting laid?” Justin said as Jessica sat next to him. 

“It's all everyone has been talking about, how could we not hear?” Tony said as he looked around for everyone's reaction.

Tyler was the first one to interject at the rumor. “But Charlie isn’t that kind of guy. Sure, he’s a football player, but he doesn’t do hookups. And from what I know he isn’t dating anyone.”

“Well it’s possible that he hooked up with Zach.” When the rest of the group heard this they all looked at him like a crazy man. “Well I just mean that Zach also happened to come to school with hickeys the same time that Charlie did. Isn’t that just a little suspicious?” 

They all sat there pondering it for a bit. “No no that's not possible. I'm like 100% sure that Charlie likes Alex. I mean during practice that's all he talks about and have you seen the eyes that he gives him? Charlie would never hook up with Zach, while he’s in love with Alex. Plus I don't think Zach is into guys.” Justin wouldn’t even toy with the idea that Charlie hooked up with Zach. 

Jessica was still a bit frustrated that Alex let her in on absolutely nothing after telling her that he was conflicted between Zach and Charlie. He hasn’t said or done anything, he looked completely normal as if that whole thing didn’t happen. At first Jessica didn’t think anything about it. He probably just wanted to stay friends with both of them, but now that she thinks more about it, the three seemed to hang out a lot. “They’re a trouple,” Jessica blurted out as the thoughts ran through her head.

Everyone at the table looked at her. They wanted to make sure that they heard everything right. “Babe, did you say that they’re a trouple? Like in Zach, Alex and Charlie?” Justin was still a bit confused at the thought. 

“Why do you think that anyways?” Ani didn’t know those three that well, but anything is possible. 

“Well recently Alex told me that both Zach and Charlie confessed to him, but then after everything they just seemed to go back to normal. I didn’t question it at the time, but now that I think about it, they could’ve gotten together. It would explain why Charlie and Zach have hickeys, and also why none of them are here right now.” After hearing that explanation, it started to all make sense. 

“Well then what should we do? Should we tell them we know or what?” As Clay suggested this Tyler started thinking. Tyler didn’t want to be the bad guy. He wanted to let his friends know that he supported them, but at the same time if they were ready to come out they would’ve told at least one of them. 

Jessica was the first one to say something. “We should talk to them about it. We as their friends deserve to know what's going on.” None of the group has a strong opinion so they let Jessica do as she pleased. She texted them to meet them as Monet’s after school. The trio was suspicious of why they would have a sudden meet, but didn’t expect what was to come. 

As the trio get to Monet’s they already see the rest of the group at a table and something to drink. Charlie offers to get them drinks as Alex and Zach go to sit down.

“So why the sudden meeting. Did one of you get pregnant? My bet is on Clay.” Zach’s remark helped lighten the tense aura that was forming between the group. Charlie came over with Alex and Zach’s drink and Jessica led the conversation.

After letting out a sigh she started to explain her theory. “It has come to our attention that you three might be in a relationship. First it was their feelings for you.” She gestures towards Alex. “And now you three seem to do everything on your own. Charlie happens to come to school with hickeys the same time Zach does? That’s a bit suspicious.” Alex could feel Zach being uncomfortable about this conversation. He gives him his hand and does the same for Charlie. Alex felt bad for the two. Zach was still discovering his sexuality, and Charlie was just a soft, innocent, child who shouldn’t have to answer to anyone about himself. 

Alex felt really protective of his boyfriends and wanted for them to leave this situation. “Fuck you Jess. Just fuck off.” Everyone around was shocked at Alex’s sudden outburst. “This is so like you. Not caring about other people’s feelings. I don't know why I fucking trusted you with my secret. I told only you about my situation with these two and just have to out them like this. I don't even care that you outed me to, who knows how many people, but you crossed a line.” Alex’s voice was laced with poison as he spat out his frustrations.

“What the fuck Alex. We just wanted to support you.” Jessica was defensive at the sudden outburst. 

This pissed off Alex further. “No Jess, if you wanted to support us then you would’ve waited for us to tell you all about us. Or at least picked a more private place to talk about this. Have you even thought about how others might feel about this.” He then put his hands on their shoulders as an offer of support as they slightly hid behind Alex, not wanting to face anyone. Jessica leaves in a fit of rage, as Alex holds his boyfriends closer, not wanting them to be in this situation. 

“Alex, I’m so sorry. I knew that Jessica was going to do this, but I didn’t stop her. I knew that if there was something going on that you would tell us when you’re ready. I’m really sorry.” Tyler rambled as he tried to apologize.

“It's okay Tyler. I know that you wouldn’t do anything like this on purpose. You’re a good friend. Thank you.” Alex gave him a small smile, but knew that he should get his boyfriends out of this situation. The rest of their group gave him a small apologetic nod as he helped them out the door. Alex knew that Jessica had good intentions, but as always she takes it into her own hands. 

As they got into the car, Alex placed them into the back and took the key. He drove them to his house, in utter silence other than the faint music being played on the radio. He could feel the two’s brain thinking through everything. Once they made it to Alex’s house he parked the car and looked back at the two who looked like they were on the verge of tears. Alex knew that he had to get them into the house before that happened, because it would be a lot harder to put them to bed. 

Alex quickly gets out of the car and opens the back door to drag his boyfriends out. He fishes out his keys and opens the door to let them inside. Once they approached his bedroom, they both looked a little drained from everything. Alex is the first one to break the silence. 

“Do you two want to talk about anything?” Alex tries his best to have a comforting voice, but it was hard because of everything that had happened.

Zach was the first to answer. “I’m just scared,” his voice broke a bit. Alex has never seen Zach like this. “I think I’m bisexual, but I don't know. I don't know how my family will react. I feel like a disappointment. I know that my sister would accept me, but I’m not so sure about my mom. And that just scares me. What am I supposed to do? I don't want for her to be disappointed, but I can't stop loving you two.” The tears start to flow. Alex quickly goes to him and he leans into Alex’s shoulder. He is not really sure how to comfort him, but he does the best that he is able to.

“It’s okay Zach. You don't have to label yourself if you don’t want to. If you like someone, you like someone. There is no need to label yourself. If you like us, then you like us. No questions asked okay? Just know that we are always going to accept you for whoever you are. Don't live for someone else. You weren’t given this life to live it for others. You were given this life to live for yourself, and sometimes life will throw curveballs at you. You will struggle, but we are here to support you. We love you Zach.” Alex finished off his little monologue with a kiss. Zach’s tears continued to cry and Alex’s shirt started getting wet, but he didn’t mind. “Charlie? Do you want to talk about it?” Alex knew that something was bothering Charlie, but he didn’t want to push if Charlie wasn’t ready to talk yet. 

Charlie also placed his head on Alex’s shoulder, and put his arms around his body. Tears started to fall from Charlie’s eyes, and Alex lightly brushed them off. “I know who I am. I love that. I love you two. I just don't know how others will feel about it, I just feel like everyday I am not the person that others want me to be. I’m not as confident as I make people believe. I'm scared, Alex.” Alex felt like he was going to cry after hearing these two. He had to be strong for them, at least for now. 

“Charlie it's okay. I love you too. Don't listen to anyone else. Only listen to me right now. And hear me when I tell you, you are going to be okay. Confidence isn’t always about being brave. It's about trusting that everything will turn out okay. I cannot promise that everything will turn out okay, but believe me when I tell you I will help you along the way.” Alex knew that the two were getting exhausted. He placed them into bed, under his sheets after undressing them. He gets into the bed with the sun still out and hugs them, trying to be the rock that they both desperately need at the moment. He wished that everything had turned out differently, but he had to deal with life as it was thrown at him. Alex knew that life wasn’t going to be easy, but at least with Charlie and Zach it wouldn’t be as bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story, and I want to write more soon. Like I said before school is starting up, but I hope to still post at least a story a week. I know this fandom is kinda dying out so I am extremely thankful for everyone who still reads my stories. I think I'll end my writing once, no one comments or kudos. I am not writing this for a lot of people, I am mainly writing this for myself, but I know there is a lot of people, like me, who really wants more stories so even if there is only one person reading my stories, I would love to write for you. I want to continue so please, tell me if you want more. I hope you have a great week, and I hope to come back soon with a new story.


End file.
